Awkward
by crybabies
Summary: All he could think of were their little pre-teen incarnations slapping against faceless entities like clapping hands. (Rated T for now.)
1. Awkward

Chapter 1: Awkward

Six bottles, four cups, and one bowl-headed jounin lay rested on the table.

Cheek pressed flat against the slab of stained wood, the man sat hunched – dead to the world and packed closely next to his very conscious eternal rival. His snores rivaled that of a chainsaw, nearly overpowering the booming atmosphere of the bar.

Kakashi frowned.

How had he gotten into this predicament? It was not like him to fall into the clawing grasp of ego slighting, yet for some reason that was exactly what had happened. Perhaps it was the atmosphere – the smell of bodies and sweat and booze - that had sapped him of his usual sense of logic and rationality.

He didn't regret it, at first. In fact, it highly amused him to watch his exuberant comrade fall into a drunken, mindless stupor. It wasn't until Kakashi had realized he had been sandwiched between two people that he very much did _not_ want to be sandwiched between that he had made an unfortunate mistake.

On his left sat his boisterous former student. On his right was his sake-stinking, wild card of a self-proclaimed rival. Anything that he could do would either stir up a hassle now, or later.

"Liven up, sensei!" Naruto slurred. "It's supposed to be a celebration, dattebayo!"

Kakashi smiled, eyes crinkling into little crescent moons. "You're right," he lied.

It was baffling to him how Naruto could host _and_ partake in three weeks of constant celebration. It was also baffling how the village had the means to fund said celebrations.

(And when it came to social settings large as these, it need not be mentioned how Kakashi was more of a pat-once-on-the-back and smile kind of guy anyway; these types of events made him slightly nauseous.)

Where did the times go when he could lie in bed to ponder on the existential beauty of life? Or read porn. Because all of _this_ , well, it was getting really old.

Much like himself, Kakashi mused wryly.

"Heh, old bat wouldn't know what fun is even if it hits him in the face," the man across from him jeered, senbon clinking with every word.

A bit rich, coming from the oldest man at the table. "Well, you know how it is with old age," Kakashi replied. His cup returned to the table with a clack. "Considering that you _are_ getting a bit up there, _38._ "

Bursts of laughter erupted at the table. "I'm younger in spirit _and_ looks, _old grey!_ "

Genma jerked his chin toward Naruto, ignoring the pointed gaze searing into the side of his head. "So, speaking of age," the brunette began, "What are ya, fifteen? Aren't you a bit too young to be the Hokage, kid?"

"I'm 21, you damn senile baka, and I wouldn't be here if I was any younger!" Naruto scoffed. "Also, Kaka-sensei, you believe in me-ttebayo! Right?"

Kakashi smiled faintly, feeling genuinely happy for his former student. "Of course, Nanadaime-sama." The young leader shot his fist upward as he hooted in excitement, shouting something moderately indecipherable.

"Heh, I can drink to that!" Genma cheered. His arm stretched toward the center of the table, fingers grasping at smoothed glass. Naruto grinned as he tottered like a seesaw.

"I think you've all had enough," Kakashi commented dryly. For someone that could filter out any toxin with relative ease, it was a bit alarming to see Naruto so _drunk._

 _Ignored._

(Kakashi sighed.)

"To the Nana—tch…you've finished this bottle too, kid!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Naruto slurred, frowning as he ungracefully stood from his seat. "Don't worry, I gonna go grab another for the—Oi, wait! There's Sakura-chan! Eheheh, I've gotta go say hi to her!"

"Better not be using that as an excuse to foot the bill," Genma muttered as the boy started to bounce away. Chuckling, Kakashi silently agreed with the man - all workings of karmic justice not escaping him at all.

It was funny how Naruto footing the bill could bring back memories, Kakashi mused. Like of pink and red sunsets lighting up training ground three, and the following whining and complaining about everything and nothing. It led him back to ear-drum bursting bickering and head poundings, and to too many too-hot bowls of flavorful ramen (in which, of course, Naruto would get stuck with the bill, and conversely when Kakashi wouldn't have paid a single coin). The boy had grown up, being clever enough (or uncaring?) to foot the bill onto _others_ , now.

It hit him like a brick to realize how much of a sentimental sap he had become. Kakashi hadn't noticed exactly when he had truly began to really care for these people, but they had grown on him over the years like resilient fungi. Retrospectively speaking, it was inevitable. Saving one another's lives and living through a war tended to foster feelings of attachment.

These fools were family to him now.

And it was good, Kakashi knew, that life sped up so quickly. The village was recovering, and the cloud of suicidal tension was slowly starting to dissipate from its inhabitants. There was peace between the nations for the first time. But a part of him, a selfish, _selfish_ , part of him disliked the speed in which life had picked up on. What good was he now, a retired, _old,_ worn out man to a bunch of strong ninja in their prime? He doubted that they would ice him out entirely, but they didn't particularly need him around anymore.

The idea of running into his former teammates and receiving only frosty politeness made his heart hurt. Kakashi slumped a little, recognizing the irony of the situation, feeling the familiar shroud of guilt eat away at his core.

Genma glanced curiously at his drinking mate, noting the subtle drop of his friends' shoulders. Despite being quite shit-faced, he was still a formidable and perceptive shinobi.

"You alright, buddy?" Genma asked casually, knowing not to expect a real answer. It was common knowledge that Kakashi hated showing any sort of vulnerability - but saying _something_ would help the man snap out of his self-wallowing, at least.

Kakashi quirked his lips into a half smile, touched by the concern. "Yeah, I'm good. Want to share another bottle?"

Genma grinned. "Sure man. Pick out something nice, too. I'll pay."

* * *

 _Awkward._

That was the only word that could describe it. He spotted Sakura on the side as he made his way toward the bar. She seemed tipsy as ever, judging by the way she swayed in her seat. She was having the time of her youthful life, from the way that she laughed.

And, it seemed, she was also trying to get laid - from the way she draped herself all over the man next to her.

Arm slung around his shoulders, Sakura ran her fingers up and down the man's right bicep, tracing the swirls of ink marked into his skin. Which was a disappointment. The fact that this brat was so brazenly showing off his tattoo was somewhat appalling, because being a part of ANBU meant embracing the anonymity. It was _not_ something to show off to the world. And it was certainly _not_ something to be so outwardly proud of.

A peal of laughter rang over the blaring of music, and Kakashi jerked back from his brief critic of the man. Eye shifting away from the tattoo, it dawned on him that _she_ was the one who had emitted the light sound. He watched as her fingers slowly wrapped around a wine glass, pulling it toward what he guessed were her lips as the contents sloshed from its owner's (poorly) attempted sensuous movements.

For some reason, he was unable to peel his eyes from the scene even though he felt rather out of place, witnessing his former studentlean her head into the curve of the brunette's neck. He watched the man turn red to the ears, hesitantly placing his palm on her knee.

 _Ew._

Kakashi briefly wondered if he should let it continue. He was her senpai, authority figure, her _friend,_ and she was his drunk, young, _attractive_ (he'd seen many a young men trailing their eyes over her form) subordinate (former!) who could very well be taken advantage at this moment. She might regret this the next day, and _then,_ no doubt, Naruto and the others would find and attack this guy. And _then,_ Konoha's #1 hyperactive shinobi would damage his credibility as the Hokage. In a little less than a month.

But if Kakashi _did_ show up and it _had_ been mutual, well, there would definitely be a hole the shape of himself in the wall by the end of the night. Not to mention she'd definitely be insulted, taking it the wrong way and thinking that he doubted her as a ninja. And surely, as a medic-nin, she wouldn't let herself get that stupidly—

A slender hand drew its way upward the young man's neck as she turned toward him, pulling him in toward a sultry – and a very sharp eyed – looking expression.

So it would seem that he had nothing to worry about, then. And perhaps, next time, he needn't fret over the young kunoichi as much.

Aaaand, he inwardly mused, it was high time he made his way out of there. The drinks weren't too far away, and it dawned on him that he was making too big a deal of whatever this was. She was twenty-one, celebrating her promotion to Jounin, and just being _young_. Not to mention that Sakura's love (sex?) life was something that he definitely did _not_ want to see, or know about. Nor of any other former teammate. It was just none of his business.

All he could think of were their little pre-teen incarnations slapping against faceless entities like clapping hands.

But then again, if he were being honest, she didn't quite look so 'little pre-teen' then. As crowded as it was – and no, he was _not_ using his Sharingan for something so _juvenile –_ Kakashi could see the man's arm moving, likely trailing fingers up her thighs, possibly teasing through the burgundy material separating skin and heat. And the way that those strands of pink danced as she shook with giggles – and did she just arch her back? – definitely showed that she was enjoying it as a _woman_ would.

They grew up far too fast.

Well, shit. That meant he was getting _old_.

And if he were _still_ on his truth telling binge (courtesy of the alcohol, of course) he had to admit that she _did_ look quite impressive tonight. What with those sharp green eyes, painted lips…that little dress, strapless and clinging to every curve of her body, and it made her legs look even longer and slender than usual.

Wait…curves…long legs. Even longer _…than usual?_ Yikes. He needed to watch what he was thinking; it simply wouldn't do to watch his own student like that.

 _Ex-student,_ a devious voice sung, nearly echoing throughout the drunken vacancy that sat in place of his brain.

Of course rationally, any woman would look good with drunken goggles. Sakura would be no exception. In any case, he should just forget about the fact that he intruded on her, ah, _quality time._

 _Hm…need to stop now…_

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head at the renegade thought, and continued on his quest to find a nice bottle of shochu.

Though, he couldn't help but acquiesce to his growing curiosity – something he wouldn't dare admit – and ultimately gave in to sparing the two a side way glance.

The sight of his former student pulling on her dazed partner greeted his eye. Quickly turning around and wishing he hadn't seen any of that, Kakashi couldn't help but feel the chagrin flushing his cheeks and lodging in his stomach. A hand dragged down his face, heat permeating from even behind the cotton material.

* * *

Sakura groaned loudly. The room was much too hot. And why oh _why_ did the sun have to shine so bright?

It was hard to remember what had happened the night before. Flashes of a half-naked Kiba dancing on a table and hoots of laughter from a red faced Ino surfaced in her mind, among other various things. Like that disappointing, half-baked hookup last night with…what was his name? Tōru? Tōri? Tōbiyashi?

Whatever.

Still, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed that she'd even _tried_ such a thing. There was never a time when she had any sort of intimacy outside of a relationship – in which only counted up to a whole whopping two and a half. And so, despite the fact that T...whatever his name might be, had as much sexual prowess as a wet noodle, Sakura still felt a bit weird during the whole shindig.

 _Never again_ , she decided. Never again would she listen to that dumb blonde pig.

Barefoot and breathless, floorboards squeaking with every step, Sakura stumbled out the doorway of her bedroom. Springing crusty eyes wide open, Sakura stretched her arms and headed toward the shower.

Peaceful.

The hot steam soothed her nerves; the water opened up her pores. It felt so good that she had nearly lost herself – basking in the heat until her fingers became reminiscent of old prunes. And then finally, she began to scrub the remainder of the dry vomit from her hair and body

Sakura turned the water off with a content sigh and stepped out onto what should have been her pink bath rug.

It took one foot grazing on the heavily soaked tiles to send her form sliding into a spontaneous split. Arms thrashed to find support only to find that the walls were also wet and far too slippery. Her fingers fizzed with chakra as they skidded downward the tiled surfaces, catching onto the wall much to her relief.

Naked as the day she was born, Sakura stood up angrily, wrapped herself in a cream colored towel and stomped out of the bathroom.

At least she was fully awake now. The humiliation of nearly landing on her ass was still there, but the pounding in her head was gone. And it was probable that she could count on having at least a few hours to herself before something came up.

Graham crackers in one hand and a cup of orange juice in the other, Sakura flopped onto her old maroon couch and sunk into the plump cushions. _Now it's prime time_ , she inwardly cheered, tossing the bag of crackers onto the coffee table.

A fitting, lovely way to end her days of celebration. Maybe she'd read a few medical texts. Or turn on the TV - catch up on some soaps. She sighed with happiness as she took a sip of the sweet orange liq—

Knock, knock. "Hello? Haruno-san are you there?"

Maybe she had thought of it too soon."I'm here," Sakura hissed, all the while still firmly plopped onto the couch. Did she intend on getting up soon? Not really.

"Please Haruno-san! Nanadaime-sama requests your appearance in twenty minutes," a muffled voice called from behind the door. Sakura groaned, coming to terms that her relaxation was over. It was her fault, Sakura supposed. It was definitely not the brightest idea to get so overtly bombed on a weeknight. Slowly, she slid off the couch and ambled toward the door. With a twist and pull of the knob, she was suddenly staring down at a mousey looking genin.

"Oh…um, I'm sorry…" the young girl squeaked, face flushing red like an overly ripe tomato. Glancing downward, it was then that Sakura realized she was still only in her towel. Well. At least she wasn't naked. Lifting a hand to wave her hand at the girl dismissively, Sakura made her way back to her bedroom and shut the door.

A few moments passed and she stepped out of the room, hair sufficiently dried and curled inward the way she liked it, elbows wrapped securely and body clad in a sleeveless navy shirt. The standard flak vest rested unzipped over her chest; it was something she wasn't _too_ keen on wearing but did so for regulation's sake. She had also stumbled into a pair of possibly dirty – but not _too_ dirty – black leggings, and was ready for whatever the day had to throw at her.

With a dark gloom looming over her head, Sakura made her way toward the front door and pulled it shut. She glanced at the kid who waited in the hallway.

"Beat it, brat."

Brown eyes widened in terror and quickly darted out of sight.

* * *

Sakura paused in front of the office, mentally scolding herself for arriving too early. She briefly debated turning back outside just to appreciate the fair sun a bit more, feel the wind beneath her wings, smell the sweet pastries – nothing counted as long as she didn't eat them – but unfortunately, she could do nothing but listen to the booming voice ahead.

"Ah! Ahaha! You're early! Come in, Sakura-chan!" The door opened with a creak.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura stiffened, watching her best friend inspect the tip of his nail and subsequently flick whatever was on it against the left wall. It was hard to decide whether she was more disgusted by the action, or more confused as to why he did it in front of her in the first place.

Naruto slouched forward into his desk, either oblivious or disregarding his former teammate's reaction with an unperturbed expression. He rested his chin upon the top of his hands, lips parting and eyes squinting as if something important was about to be said.

But, there wasn't. Lips curled into a smile, Naruto asked, "How are you Sakura-chan? Rough night?"

She stared blankly at the blond. Naruto was buying himself a one way ticket on the pain train if _this_ was why he summoned her.

"I'm just _fine_. The night was too, but you already know that," she paused, eyebrow twitching. "And I also had a day off today. I'm sure you know that too..."

The Hokage laughed despite her expression and brought his fist down against the table. Twelve empty shochu bottles shook. One of them toppled over. It seemed that not only had he picked up on the her Shishou's behavior, but also the unbridled binge drinking that the woman was well known for.

"Yes, yes I know. Believe it or not I didn't call you in here to have small talk. But you should come by more often! Anyway, I'm about to assign you is a very, uh…very serious task _-_ ttebayo!"

"It isn't anything like a promotion, is it?" Sakura asked flatly. In a way it _could_ be considered a serious mission if she was promoted to hospital director, or anything with more responsibility.

"Nope."

"…Then what is it?" Sakura pressed.

Naruto began to smile, disturbingly, and much too slowly for Sakura's comfort. "Congrats Sakura-chan! You're being assigned a squad of genin!"

"What."

A laugh heaved from the blond's chest. "Hahaha! Sakura-chan! I think you're totally ready for it, you've managed to handle Team Kakashi all these years and we're pretty much as mature as a bunch of twelve year olds!" Memories of Sai and Naruto bickering over penis sizes flooded through her mind.

"And plus," he continued excitedly, "now we can both be bored in the village and go to Ichiraku everyday!"

Hokage or not, Sakura wanted to snuff him hard. Or at least shake him until a miniscule droplet of common sense dripped into his brain.

"Naruto," Sakura sighed, "you can't be serious."

The Hokage snorted. "Oh, I am."

"In all honesty, I don't think I'm cut out for this. For now, at least. I need time. Having a bunch of young children to influence and keep alive is _different_. Not to mention I have duties at the hospital!" It was baffling how he assign her this role despite knowing that. "This will be a _mistake._ I just became jounin last week. Can you just think about their safety," she pleaded.

Naruto fell silent, studying her with sharp eyes, vast pools of blue boring into her being. Sakura couldn't help but feel violated; though she was a bit relieved that he was obviously contemplating her suggestion further.

His eyes closed; head shook with slight disapproval. "Sakura-chan," he began, "I'm entrusting this responsibility on you because despite all of that I _know_ you can handle it."

"But—"

"Don't interrupt the Hokage when he's speaking, Sakura." Damn _._ "First of all, the hospital has many talented medics, thanks to you and Tsunade-baachan's mentoring. There's really no need to worry about that. Second of all, these guys, they need you. They're a, well, difficult bunch." He rested a hand over a stack of papers on his desk. "I've looked through all the files of applicable jounin. Not a single one fit the criteria. And the ones that did either had teams already, or have been sent out on long diplomatic missions at the moment. Securing treaties, ya know? But…you, on the other hand," his eyes sprang open to meet hers, "Even if you're new and don't really know anything about the younger generation – and don't look at me like that Sakura-chan, you kinda admitted it yourself – you're a damn strong kunoichi, an empathetic, gentle yet hard-ass one that _exudes_ leadership ability and scariness, which is exactly what these kids need to sort them up. Plus, ehh, you'll have plenty of time to warm up, and take that mission, since there's peace now between all of us…"

She stared blankly at him.

"I guess what I'm saying is that…well…if you don't help them, no one will."

Sakura almost felt guilty for trying to pass the kids onto someone else; that was, until she realized how ridiculous his initial reason was. It wasn't her fault she wouldn't take his shit in the beginning! But the fact of the matter was that their _lives_ were in her hands. Peacetime or not, it was risky. One wrong move on a mission and they could all end up dead, and it would be all her fault. She'd be better utilized at the hospital where she could work to _prevent_ such needless death - where things were second nature to her. Where she was revered to as, now that she met her shishou eye to eye, one of the best medical ninja in the entire nation.

Sakura opened her mouth to decline as politely as possible. Someone would mess up, which would likely be her, and someone else would get hurt. And then there would be guilt, possibly twice as worse as it would've been had she declined in the first place.

Yet who was she to deny them their wishes, just because of her own personal insecurities? She was the only one who was suited for this team, and if she denied this request they would live their lives with regrets. With what if's. But was that any worse than a likely death? Most shinobi didn't live past the age of thirty. At least they would have lives to live as civilians, and their families wouldn't have to mourn over their untimely ends. These children had no idea what it meant to be shinobi.

But then again, she didn't back then, either.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder how her life would have been like if she were a civilian. She would have been married by now, no doubt, to the son of some merchant's family. Would probably have a kid on the way - and would've spent the rest life of her life taking care of them. Her life would be lived as a subservient, stay-at-home wife. Of course there would still be meaning to her existence, but could it be compared to her life right now? Having experienced the life of a kunoichi, Sakura couldn't bear to think about living the life of such tepid circumstances.

Life had been a whirlwind as a shinobi. There was loss and devastation and everything in between, but she served her village and it made her proud. She saved lives, formed strong bonds, and ultimately became someone she was proud of being.

And that someone would not be overtaken by cowardice or doubt. It was something she had swore to never be controlled by again.

" _Hokage-sama,"_ The man snorted from her obviously insincere address, "If I decide to do this, I want you to know that they'll still be tested like every other group. And if they happen to fail, then they fail." She studied the man intently, watched as his brows knitted slightly together.

"But," she continued, "I accept."

Blond eyebrows relaxed and a grin spread wide across whiskered cheeks.

"I have faith in you, Sakura-chan! You're gonna do awesome, dattebayo!" Sakura couldn't help but smile brightly at her best friend's enthusiasm. Naruto scratched his chin, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully as he sucked in a breath.

"So," he began, "You'll be the leader of Team 6. The squad will consist of you, and three other twelve year old Genin."

A pink brow lifted. "No shit."

Naruto ignored the surly and informal response. "Their names are, mmm, Hyuuga Haru, Inuzuka…ah, Kousuke, and Gin." He thrusted the three basic files over the desk to her.

"A Hyuuga?" Sakura asked, feeling some of the anxiety pooling back into her stomach.

Naruto grinned. "Truly a genius of the Hyuuga clan! Trained by none other than Hinata-chan herself, dattebayo!"

Sakura snorted. "Always on and on about your cute new wife, aren't ya?" It was very cute, but she wouldn't let him get away without some teasing. Eyes sparkled and cheeks flushed, and somehow, he smiled an even wider smile than before.

"Ah…! Of course of course! She's…she's the best, dattebayo!" The pink haired woman couldn't help but smile in return. "Anyway, you can read more about them in the Jounin HQ or something, I, uh, figured that since you haven't even gone there yet you'd be curious," he began, ignoring green eyes rolling at him, "and, uuugh! It's well, super cool in there! I'm, err, um…jealous of how you feel when you get to see it for the first time! But yeah bye Sakura-chan!"

And with that, Sakura found herself bemusedly walking out from the great Nanadaime's office.

She could have done, however, without hearing the feminine squeak coming from under said great man's desk.

Sakura sprawled herself over a large black couch, head sinking into the armrest, body melting into the soft cushions.

* * *

Naruto, it seemed, was totally right.

Even if he only said what he did to kick her out early to continue his… _enjoyment,_ it didn't take away the validity of his claim. The couches were perfect, the warm lights were welcoming, the snack and drink machines were fully stocked with varying goodies, and the view from the massive window in the lobby – the one she was currently staring out at – was absolutely divine.

It idly occurred to her that the funding put into this building, as nice and pampering as it was, was fucking _unnecessary_ and, better yet, could have been directed toward something important. Like, say, medical research. Or educational opportunities.

Though if this wasn't a great place to sort out paperwork, she grudgingly mused, then nowhere was. Gingerly, Sakura reached toward the glass coffee table, fingers catching onto manila folders until they were within grabbing distance. Taking the first, she set aside the other two and began to investigate.

A picture of a little boy looked back at her, with eyes so sad it made her heart wrench.

Sakura shook her head and continued scanning through the first page – this was _not_ the time to feel emotional, she had some _serious_ work to do – eyes picking up on the important details. He was a ward of the village, his mother having been killed during the fourth shinobi war. Though there was no information on where he had come from before that. Sakura thought it odd, but decided to give it the benefit of the doubt.

According to his records, the boy was also awful in his studies. It was obvious that he didn't want to be a ninja, but was more or less forced to become one due to a lack of alternative. Orphans were often sent to the academy as a means to 'return the favor.' Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart go out for him.

After reading the first sheet of the file, Sakura began to flip through the stack of records behind it that she would no doubt have to read – or at the very least, skim through. She sighed at the very miniscule print of the text; perhaps she would look at it later. It seemed a better idea to read the general data of her other Genin first, just to brief herself with the more useful information. Only at first, of course. God knows what kind of allergies and other things might be hiding in those tiny letters.

She grabbed the next file and cracked it open. _Hyuuga Haru_. A picture of a girl stared back at her, looking like how any other Hyuuga clansman would. Long dark hair and sharp pale eyes – oh _this_ one was going to be a handful. Sakura could tell from just the way she frowned and narrowed her eyes at the damn camera, likely scaring the unfortunate photographer too.

Haru had roots from the branch clan, but had not been branded due to Hinata's political working of removing said branch clan. If, well, political working meant having Naruto beat the crap out of the elders into submission. Mostly by words, surprisingly - but, unsurprisingly, by physical means as well.

Prodigy of her generation, highly proficient, rank one, _blah, blah, blah,_ Sakura could only grimace at the Hyuuga Neji 2.0 she would have to tail around for the next few years – well…back when he was a pompous twelve year old, and not a great hero of the Fire Country. What made it all the worse was that this one had some 'meager behavioral problems' with the Inuzuka kid, if meager meant setting the boy's ass was set on fire. And then temporarily paralyzing him.

She groaned, fingers loosening in slow frustration as the folder plopped on top of her face, papers flying haphazardly to the ground.

Sakura couldn't help but hope that they would fail.

 _No! Bad Sakura!_

Laying just like that for a while, Sakura took deep breaths to alleviate her frustrations toward the world. So much so that she disregarded the sound of a window clicking open; most jounin favored eccentric entrances anyway.

Then the couch dipped and she mentally groaned. There was a three-seat available not two feet away, yet this asshole just _had_ to choose the one she was on.

A hum rang through her ears.

"Didn't I teach you better than to slack off, Sakura?"

Emerald eyes raised and narrowed into a glare as they locked onto her former sensei. Perfect. She was feeling just in the right mood to be a little petty, anyway, and he had showed up and sassed her before even saying hello.

"Says the one who deliberately procrastinates in every single way," Sakura huffed.

Kakashi rested a hand over his heart, amused expression changing into one of less-than-sincere hurt. "You know, those poor orphans—"

Sakura groaned again and rubbed her temples. "Ahhh! I don't want to hear it, baka-sensei! Now just tell me what you want so I can continue working, okay?"

"Slacking."

" _Working_."

"Well, Sakura, I think we both know that—"

" _Kakashi-sensei!_ "

He tilted his head and smiled at her, an amused _what-are-you-doing-then?_ glint shimmering in his eye. Sakura sighed as she dragged a hand down her face, knowing that she was, in all likeliness, not going to win this game.

"So, you know how Naruto's Hokage now, right?" She asked, dropping her hand down to her side.

"Nope. As an inhabitant of Konoha, I wasn't aware," he replied cheerfully.

Heat flushed to her face in embarrassment over her surprisingly vapid statement. Foot straightening, Sakura stuck a baby pink toenail into the man's thigh and inwardly smiled at the ensuing grunt. "Well now you are," she sang. Her shoulders slouched by a fraction. "Anyway, he's given me a Genin team. Starting next week, I'm going to be a sensei."

"Oh. My condolences."

"I know," she groaned, rolling her eyes into another dimension. "I couldn't back out of it! You know Naruto and his ever famous speeches. Now I'm totally at a lost because _I don't know what to do._ "

Kakashi sighed, shifting his gaze upward as he stroked his chin pretending to think. "Well, you _could_ fail them."

She snorted, twisting her torso and leaning off the couch to gather the fallen papers. "Naruto seems to think they have potential. I have to see what they've got, first. Plus, I don't like taking the easy way out…unlike _somebody_ , sensei." She pushed her hand from the ground and re-positioned herself back on the couch, closing her eyes and sighing in relief.

"I think you just like to hurt people in the worst way possible. It's very suiting of your brash nature."

"Nope! I just _like_ to speak the truth, baka-sensei," Sakura replied airily.

Kakashi slumped his shoulders comically. "Well, you could at least be a bit nicer." He paused to crack his neck. "That's no way to speak to someone bearing a congratulatory gift, Sakura-chan."

"Eh?" Sakura blinked, again disregarding the irritating suffix stuck to her name. "For what?"

He gave her a weird look. "For your promotion."

Sakura beamed, trying to reign in her over-excitement. "Oh yes! Where is it?" She asked skeptically, slowly inching closer to him.

"Whoever is out of patience is out of the possession of their soul," he recited sagely, all the while scooting farther away from her creeping limbs. Sakura snorted.

"Nice quote, sensei."

Kakashi scratched his chin. "It felt appropriate."

"It was lame," she pointed out, continuing in her quest to gain proximity. "Fork over that gift."

"Ah, ah, ah." He scooted farther away, wagging a finger as if she were a petulant child. "Like I said before, you have to be patient. Or it might just slip my mind." _Like everything else,_ she internally grumbled. She begrudgingly scooted back against the armrest. It was obvious that Kakashi was taking his time to piss her off, and that pissed her off.

"Close your eyes, Sakura-chan."

Eyes snapping shut, Sakura tried to ignore the anticipation growing in her belly. Sounds of shifting reached her ears and she clenched her fists, readying herself for the surprise.

Warmth suddenly wafted onto her front.

"Sensei?"

"You really did well." He was close now it seemed, closer than his usual personal bubble _,_ and she could feel the warmth emitting from his body no more than a foot away from hers.

What the fuck?

Just what was he planning on doing? He…he wasn't going to _kiss_ her, was he? She resisted pulling away, knowing that it could very well not be the case, and that she could just end up embarrassing herself. He wouldn't, she told herself, he'd be out of his damn mind i—

A hand ruffled her hair as something flat and heavy fell onto her lap. Not a second rolled by when the warmth and the weight on her head disappeared with a soft pop. The weight on her thighs, however, did not.

Sakura popped her eyes open, face burning up with embarrassment. Surely enough the man was gone, and had no intentions of what she stupidly assumed earlier.

Which was a relief, she guessed. This wasn't a shoujo manga.

Her eyes cast downward and a gasp escaped her lips, absent gaze suddenly interrupted by the thick – and not to mention small print – contract. Her fingers rested on the blank sticky note in the center as she tugged it away…only to find another underneath, and then another, and then another.

It was uncertain of how long it took until Sakura was finally down to the last one (a damn waste of paper, she grumbled) and ended up meet eye to eye with an awful doodle of a happy face, adorned with an eye patch and a tongue loping out of its jubilant grin. A lop-sided chat bubble with slanted sentences hung over its head.

' _Congratulations, Sakura-chan._ _You managed to look underneath the underneath! I needed to complete a few forms in order to hand over some other responsibilities to Naruto, but it's a bit too much for little old me. So here is a form that, as the last command of the Rokudaime,_ you _need to fill out. Have fun! Love, Kakashi.'_

Sakura ripped the note and tossed it with as much strength as she could gather. It twirled and fluttered back toward her, the lopping tongue pointing straight at her face.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"


	2. Orange Sunsets (and Bruises)

Awkward

 **Chapter 2**

Some people learned how to forgive. Others learned how to forget. Fewer people – those with hearts crafted of the finest glitter and gold – learned how to forgive _and_ forget.

Sakura, unfortunately, was none of the above.

She was a short-tempered, vindictive, and not to mention _violent_ little thing and unfortunately, Kakashi was on the receiving end of her physical tirade this time. Although to be fair, he held no misconception that his instigation had caused this violent transgression in the first place.

Still, it resulted in him feeling —

"—A bit battered there, _Se~nsei._ "

— mildly dazed. It again occurred to him that none of this really needed to happen _._ If he had stuck with something more traditional in a gift - a card, a kunai, a hair-tie, _something_ \- this much energy needn't have been spent, and he could've very well been enjoying the fresh air _without_ an elbow jammed up in his ribs. Maybe he was subconsciously a masochist.

It was common knowledge that daily life had calmed for those who lived in Konoha. It was also common knowledge that though this was the case, the internal state of mind was too familiar with the stress, depression, and anxiety that accompanied being a ninja. So was it so abnormal that seeing a comrade, who had suffered so much so fast, full of fire and life made him happy? It was of miniscule importance that it was directed toward him. Pain was unpleasant, but a familiar entity to the job.

 _He was definitely an M._

"Aha…yeah. I'm a little bruised up, I guess," Kakashi said.

The girl standing in front of him snorted. "You have bruises all over your face and your ribs are out of place, sensei. Sorry about that, by the way."

"I can't really move…" He dramatically sighed, smiling slightly when his student stifled a laugh. He blinked hard as a jolt of fiery pain shot up his arm, and subsequently took a short breath in an attempt to ease his mind from the discomfort.

Mind roaming, Kakashi couldn't help but come across a moment of self reflection. How bittersweet was it that it had taken _two wars_ for him to understand what it meant to look forward? Like a mantra the statement was repeated throughout his life, but it had fallen onto stubborn ears. Because even though he could comprehend the words others threw at him, he couldn't understand the meaning, or rather the feeling, that correlated with them.

And, it was still difficult. Breaking old habits was uncomfortable; the idea of investing into relationships that ran deeper than occasional hello's and goodbye's still appeared impractical to him. The result of a defense mechanism, he had long concluded, but with good initial reason. To invest was to show vulnerability, and to show vulnerability was to invite loss.

Though even if his relationships resulted in suffering, the ties that were built had shaped him to perceive the world as a better place. Life was not a happy thing, but the obstacles he had faced with both sets of teammates taught him to hope again, to believe again, and to live again. He'd learned to acknowledge life and love over duty, because although both spectrums were important, the former was what made life worth living.

In other words, to avoid connection was to be a coward. And to wallow in self-guilt was to desecrate the memories of his loved ones.

A bored whistle rang through Kakashi's ears, tearing him from his introspection as he shifted his gaze toward the slightly perturbed, feminine face. A pink brow lifted expectantly.

"Ryo for your thoughts, sensei?" Sakura asked as she bent down and scooped him into her arms.

(Gai would cry over how uncool he looked.)

Kakashi smiled inwardly, jumping on the chance to rile her up. "Just wondering when my bones became this brittle. Actually, my skin sort of feels like paper now. And one day," he continued, deliberately pausing for a dramatic effect, " _one day_ , Sakura-chan, you'll have to care for me, feed me, _bathe_ me—"

Sakura groaned, "Sensei. You are _impossible._ " She jostled him a bit, adjusting her hold more comfortably. "But anyway, I'm surprised you even lasted that long." Kakashi frowned indignantly. "After that spontaneous duel with Gai—"

"Ah, would you look at that! I seem to have sprouted legs, so if you'd please set me down…"

"After that duel with Gai," she continued, holding tighter onto his person, "you know, when he drunkenly cried and tried to smother you with all of that love and affection in the finale, I would've thought you'd have exhausted the rest of your chakra trying to fend him off."

"Hm…against that tree over there, if you will."

Sakura giggled and continued walking. "It's a good thing though." Kakashi held in a grunt from her particularly hard bounce. "It just means you're not as old as you look. In fact, you're not even that old at all! It's just with that slouch and white hair and all—"

" _Sakura_."

Her body shook with repressed laughter, lips melding into a tight line. "I'm kidding, sorry!"

"I guess I have to impart another lesson on you, Sakura-chan," he sighed.

"And what might that be, sensei?"

"That you should never speak to your elders that way. Not unless you want to get your ass kicked later." Sakura smirked as she glanced at him, eyes glimmering with challenge.

"Okay! You're on. But," Sakura agreed, glancing downward toward his noodle-like arms, "maybe after your chakra's replenished."

* * *

Despite her general ferocity, Kakashi noticed that his former student still possessed a soft heart. His injuries weren't particularly terrible, but for her to gently set him down against the nearest tree trunk to heal him first incited a warm feeling in his chest. And then when her palms shone as bright as her smiling eyes, Kakashi couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

"We're here."

Kakashi stretched his arms upward, slowly ambling toward the opened gates. Sakura stole a glance at the man, briefly noting that the red-pink tint in his hair from the approaching dusk. "You know," she began, "a thank you would be nice, sensei."

A long pause. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura laughed, finding it amusing to watch her former sensei swallow his pride. "No problem, but don't think you're off the hook yet. You didn't come to my inauguration, and I haven't really seen you in a while. So why don't we get some food?" she asked, like she didn't just beat him for vengeance earlier. "I think we can agree on no Ichiraku though." An immediate after-thought.

Sakura stared at Kakashi questioningly, gaze becoming more agitated as she realized he had completely ignored her request. The bastard was still walking.

(A simple _no_ would've sufficed.)

Amused by her flaring chakra, Kakashi stopped in his tracks - gradually turning to face his seething companion.

"Sure thing," he drawled, watching idly as her shoulders relaxed. "But if you weren't constantly slamming grown men into bar tables, you would have noticed me around by the first night."

"Wait what?"

A loud yelp sliced through the area before Sakura could question him further, and the two instinctively turned to face the sound. The Nanadaime swiftly leaped in front of them, cloak flowing from the sudden impact.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning enthusiastically and apparently not winded at all. "It's been so long since I've seen you two, what's up?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto, I saw you yesterday, remember? When you gave me the files…?"

"Oh yeah!" A bark of laughter escaped the young man. He smoothed his hair back, hitai-ate glinting from the orange glow of the sun. "Of course I do! Have you met up with them yet?" He asked, head tilting to the side. Sakura couldn't help but snicker at how expressive her former teammate was. The blond main grinned in return, oblivious to the fact that he was the butt of her private joke.

Kakashi chuckled quietly.

"Baka," Sakura started as she finished laughing, "as I'm sure you know, that they don't officially graduate until tomorrow."

Blond eyebrows knitted together, confused. "So?"

"So Sakura-chan won't be meeting them until then," Kakashi answered. Sakura let out a sigh, exasperated by Naruto's lack of critical thinking.

"Oh, heheh," the blond chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. I've been doing stupid paperwork all day so I'm totally drained. And then me and Hinata were gonna get some dinner but she had to bail out to fix Hanabi. Something about her eye getting stuck closed, or whatever." Naruto paused and clasped his hands together. "Do you guys want to grab some dinner? Let's get Ichiraku!" It was so endearing how unfiltered his thoughts were.

"Sure, we were actually going to grab dinner before you showed up. But no Ichiraku, I'm sick of it," she replied. Jogging toward the street of restaurants, Sakura gestured toward the two men to start walking as well.

"What, that's not fair!"

Sakura pointedly ignored his reply. "Let's start moving," she called out. "I'm hungry!"

Naruto jogged toward her in an attempt to keep pace. Kakashi continued to stroll toward the two teammates, blissfully ignoring the scathing look Sakura shot at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was injured today, you know."

Sakura snorted.

" _Lazy bastard._ "

* * *

They ended up at Ichiraku's.

"Naruto, do you really have to slurp your noodles like that?" Sakura asked, as the sound of noodles sliding between moist lips invaded her eardrums.

A mixture between a laugh and a slurp was her response.

"Sakura-chan," Kakashi began, "slurping is a sign of gratitude and enjoyment. Frankly, it would be rude _not_ to slurp."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto chimed in, noodles forgotten for a brief moment. "I'm just showing old man Teuchi how much I enjoy his ramen!"

The ramen cook grinned and flashed his long time customer a thumbs up behind the stove.

Sakura pouted, slightly bummed at the fact that Kakashi took Naruto's side over hers. The man had even brought this observation to her concern once, but apparently he'd changed his mind since then. Sakura darted her eyes left to steal a glance at the man, and subsequently noticed that he was looking at her with a much too vapid smile.

 _Bastard._

"Well," Sakura sighed as she pushed her empty bowl away, "I think I better get going. I still need to read more about my new team and it's getting late."

"Stay a little longer _,_ surprises are always fun," Kakashi said. "I didn't read anything beyond the first sheet of your files, and it ended up being okay," he added.

Sakura snorted, turning around and sliding off her seat. "Please, sensei. I actually want to these kids to know that I care about them."

"Hey, I cared about you guys," Kakashi replied, expression turning into one of mild hurt.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled warmly, "but if I remember correctly, you told us that you hated us at first. You know, after that whole eraser ordeal. And you didn't even know our names at first! Did you even read the first sheet?"

Naruto laughed, spurting a family of noodles all of the counter at the recollection. Kakashi just pouted. "I did. I just wanted you guys to introduce yourselves as human beings instead of basing you off of data on a sheet of paper."

Sakura looked up at the man. "Wow. Actually, that's kind of sweet," she confessed.

"Thank you. I suppose you thinking so is enough to heal my hurt feelings," Kakashi replied solemnly.

"Sens-"

"Kakashi."

Oh. " _Kakashi_ , stop being a drama queen." Sakura grumbled, leaning on the counter. It baffled her how this man could hold her back for so long.

"But _Sakura_ , how could I after all those mean things you've said?"

Sakura opened her mouth to retort as Naruto slammed his bowl down, mouth and chin drenched with soup. "Sakura-chan stop _flirting_ with our weirdo sensei! It's so gross!"

" _W-what?!"_ Sakura spluttered, "I wasn't, you idiot!"

Kakashi watched the two, amused - and slightly embarrassed. His eyes darted onto Naruto as the blond stacked his newly empty bowl on top of the others, rolling his eyes.

"Then what's with the dropped honorif-"

"I've gotta go, it's getting seriously late, look at the time!" Sakura interrupted. "Bye!" Winding pink petals fluttered to the ground where she had once stood.

It was clear that their exchange did not hold much significance in anything more than a platonic sense, but Sakura's uncharacteristic behavior perplexed Kakashi. He hadn't remembered her being that flustered since her genin years. Maybe, the alcohol damaged her brain to the point where she regressed to being her twelve year old self again? Or maybe she just couldn't stomach the thought of flirting with him.

Kakashi pouted. He knew he was old - felt the weariness in his bones. But a man had his pride.

"Sakura really didn't like that joke, ne Kakashi-sensei? Hahaha!" Naruto laughed, rubbing both hands on his engorged stomach.

Shrugging, Kakashi replied, "I guess not, Naruto."

"Maybe she really does have a crush on you, and that's why she reacted so weird," Naruto waggled his eyebrows. "Eheh. Just kidding! She was probably just grossed out 'cause you're so old, sensei!"

Kakashi felt his eyebrow tick. "Ahaha, you're probably right. Let's have another bowl to that." Or several bowls. And then he was going to stick the kid with the bill for good measure.


End file.
